


It's Going To Be Ok

by OneFrog



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hoppean protects his boyfriend, Hospital, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneFrog/pseuds/OneFrog
Summary: On the way back from a movie, Hoppean takes a bullet for his boyfriendBased on the prompt "It's going to be ok"
Relationships: Hoppean/Minarchist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	It's Going To Be Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Shooting TW  
> Forgive me its 3:16 am i am vibrating.

The private police were normally better than this. Normally they would’ve blocked the shot.  
Normally.  
He and Hoppean were just walking home after a good movie. Normally they’d just use their house’s movie theater, but they wanted to try something new. They were talking about the ark of the main character, Minarchist cracking an occasional joke, making hoppean smile one of those, soft, private smiles only Minarchist sees. Hoppean must’ve seen it coming. Must’ve seen it spiral through the air towards Minarchist. The man had inhuman reflexes, pushing Minarchist out of the way. Pushing himself directly in the line of fire. Minarchist heard the bang, felt Hoppean move him, saw him drop.  
He could barely register what had happened as a scream ripped from his throat.  
“HOPPEAN!” Minarchist fell down to hold his head.  
“Min, are you hurt?” Hoppean had wide eyes, already scanning Minarchist for a wound despite his own.  
“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Hoppean relaxed in Minarchists arms. “I-Please be ok, god why did you do that?!” Hoppean let out a small laugh.  
“As long as you’re ok, I’m ok. It’s going to be ok.” Hoppean grinned up at him.  
Minarchist was cradling him, Trying desperately to quell the bleeding coming from his torso. Hoppean could vaguely register Minarchist yelling to someone. He reached his hand up, stroking the side of his face. He kept his face angled away from the man in his arms, yelling to the private police for help.  
“Min, baby, hey.” Hoppean pulled his Minarchist back to face him. “Listen, baby, I love you. I promise ill be ok. I love you.”  
Through blurred vision, Hoppean could see tears forming on Minarchist’s face.  
“I- Please don’t leave me, Please.” Minarchist leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. “Please don’t die, please hopp, please.”  
“Baby, we both know it’ll take more than a bullet to take me down.” 

As if the sky could feel the pain, it began to rain. Blood and rain-soaked, Minarchist handed Hoppean to the private paramedics. Despite the paramedics advising against it, Minarchist climbed into the ambulance.

Minarchist was awake the whole night. He stayed in the room, clutching Hoppean’s hand like a lifeline. When they wheeled him off for surgery, he sat in the chair, Quiet tears streaming down his cheeks. When they brought him back, stitched up and under anesthesia, he crawled into the hospital bed, cradling him.

Hoppean awoke to bird song and sunlight. When he looked down at the smaller man curled into him, he smiled. He watched him breathe, smooth, in, and out. He felt the light puffs of air on his arm. He watched for a few minutes before he felt Minarchist stir back to life.  
“Hey there sleepy head.” Hoppean smiled down at him.  
“Hoppean! You scared the shit out of me! Never do that again.” Minarchists quickly went from Smiling to frowning.  
“Sorry baby, won’t happen again.” He smirked, “Next time ill just let you get shot.”  
They both laughed.

Minarchist finally felt like it would be ok.


End file.
